<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Bliss (Shu Sakamaki x Reader) by NadziejaEwelina0011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031509">Domestic Bliss (Shu Sakamaki x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadziejaEwelina0011/pseuds/NadziejaEwelina0011'>NadziejaEwelina0011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherhood, Finally I write something that isn't angsty or fucked up, Fluff, Love, Motherhood, Reader is a mother, Romance, Shu x reader, Shuu's good parenting, Soft Shuu Sakamaki, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who would've thought!, domestic life, good parenting, mother reader, only slightly, parenting, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadziejaEwelina0011/pseuds/NadziejaEwelina0011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu Sakamaki never believed he would be a family man. You did, and continue, to prove him wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Or, a literary ballad of a lovely spring evening with Shu, his wife and their two beloved daughters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamaki Shuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Bliss (Shu Sakamaki x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never did Sakamaki Shu believe he could feel happiness.</p><p>But, just as you always did, you proved him wrong. You always did, somehow.<br/>And though he scarcely would be inclined to admit it, he didn’t find it all that troublesome as he pretended. In fact, he found it quite pleasant - the way that you’d make up your mind and always come through. It was admirable. </p><p>And he loved you for it.<br/>At the very least, he loved you to the best of his ability.<br/>When he first met you, Shu didn’t think you would become anything remotely important to him. There were few things he cared about in this life anymore.<br/>And then you clawed your way into his heart, bloodily and greedily tearing him apart until he felt like he could no longer breathe. </p><p>Heh, how very troublesome. </p><p>His azure eyes observed as you laughed with a breath of fresh Spring air, the setting sun painted over the horizon, illuminating the world - and you - in its breath-taking pastel light. The vampiric man was haphazardly sat on a stone bench out in the garden, silently and sleepily watching with steely eyes as you danced around the multitudes of flowers which had just come back to life with the return of Spring, your hands joined with the smaller hands of your two daughters, just as gorgeous as their mother. </p><p>It was a scene out of a movie, more than anything else. Something that, had you told him he would have years ago, he would’ve rolled his eyes and huffed at the notion of<br/>Marriage. <br/>Children. <br/>Bliss. </p><p>Domestic life was something he never expected to have - it was the furthest thing from his mind until he met you and now he felt like he was living in a dream, constantly afraid he was going to wake up alone and that this beautiful life he crafted by your side would be destroyed. <br/>Fear nipped at him and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to immortalise this moment in his soul. </p><p>Shu lacked any proper example of a happy familial life - the hope for such a thing was worthless for the majority of his life. His childhood - and that of every brother - was filled with grief and sorrow. </p><p>Until you. </p><p>Everything changed - bloomed - when you found a way to get around his defences. </p><p>And now he had a family. A real family - one that he was going to protect with his dying breath. Problems arose, of course they did, nothing was ever simple in this forsaken family, but as long as he had you and the girls - he knew that it was going to be alright.</p><p>You’d make it through, somehow.<br/>Besides, he still didn’t care much for his familial drama, preferring to stay out of said problems unless they directly threatened him, his wife or children. </p><p>Wife.</p><p>Such a strange, wonderful word. </p><p>You were his wife. </p><p>It was still difficult for him to fully comprehend, despite the fact you’ve been married for several years. He’d vowed to himself, once, that he would avoid marriage - the last thing he wanted was for history to repeat itself.<br/>But with you, everything was different. </p><p>He couldn’t imagine his life without you, anymore. </p><p>Without you or your children. </p><p>You, Kasumi and Rei were his entire universe. How funny it seemed to him, that somehow you made him want to settle down, willingly. And he couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else but you, especially as his eyes saw the way your daughters giggled with you, spinning around in the gentle evening atmosphere, seeking their mother’s and his approval as they performed this youthful dance. </p><p>“Look at me! Daddy! Look at me!” </p><p>His lips tugged up into a half-smile, eyes tiredly staring at the little girl in front of him, jumping around wildly. “I’m a ballerina!”<br/>He nodded his head once, humming in response, crossing his arms loosely.<br/>“I can dance better!” Rei whined, running in front of her sister, trying to get their father’s attention, causing a sweet laugh to leave your delicate lips. </p><p>“Come now, girls,” You spoke up, gaining both their attention, “You’re both talented dancers,” You crouched down to their level, smiling gingerly as you took their hands in yours and encouraged them both to share the metaphorical spotlight, “We’re equally proud of you.” </p><p>And as he sat there, watching the scene unfold, he couldn’t help but feel a dull ache in his unbeating chest at the notion that this - this - is how Beatrix should have acted when he and Reiji were children. If only she’d paid them both such diligent attention if only she’d encouraged a sibling love as opposed to the one-sided neglectful rivalry she unintentionally set up between them…</p><p>Things might have ended up being vastly different, then. </p><p>Maybe he and Reiji could’ve been good brothers, had that occurred. Had their mother been better. </p><p>Perhaps he should have tried harder to get through to his younger sibling, but...it felt useless to try, now.</p><p>Reiji had his stubborn opinions of him set in stone, Shu doubted he could ever change the way his brother saw him. </p><p>So why bother? </p><p>He told himself he was content just like this, in this evening garden with his real family, and yet a voice in his mind (his conscience, you’d once remarked) whispered poisons which echoed through his psyche; a reminder that even if they didn’t quite get along, his brothers - all of them - were family. </p><p>“Your mother’s right,” He finally spoke, the three most beloved girls in his life looking up at him, offering the trio a slight smile. He wasn’t the biggest on words, never had been; and you never bothered him about it, knowing he preferred physical ways of showing his affection for you. Still, he tried, for you. </p><p>Your (e/c) eyes locked with his and the look you gave him made a subtle warmth fill his being. </p><p>“We’re proud of you,” He pressed his lips together, thinking of what else to say, “More than you know.” </p><p>His praise cheered both girls up as they let go of their mother’s hands and spun around together, laughing as they tripped over and fell onto the soft green grass. “Daddy!” Katsumi cried out - not in agony nor sorrow, but with the utmost melodic sound of glee in her high-pitched voice, standing up - handing Rei a hand and showing her younger sister the kindness of helping her up. </p><p>He should have done that with Reiji. </p><p>He should have, but he didn’t. </p><p>He didn’t. </p><p>But now was not the time for useless melancholy - nothing could ruin this moment for him.<br/>He raised his eyebrow at Katsumi as Rei stood up, his eldest daughter sharing an unspoken agreement with her baby sister - they both nodded and ran up to him, giggling like tiny faeries which just discovered something remarkable. </p><p>“Dance with us!” </p><p>“Yeah! Dance with us! Please?”<br/>Suddenly, his daughters were bombarding him with their adorable pleas for him to join their evening celebration as hesitation ate away at him. He never was big on dancing, of all things; exercise wasn’t his forte, as you knew well: it was your turn to observe, standing behind the young girls, arm on your hip as your eyes glistened with mischief, wordlessly challenging him.<br/>“Hm, I don’t know-” He watched his daughters groan at his fatherly teasing. They all knew he was going to cave in; he never could refuse his girls. </p><p>“Please!” Rei exclaimed, taking his hand and trying to pull him off the bench despite it is futile. Her sister joined in, trying to drag him onto the dewy grass to no avail. “Mama!” Rei cried out, looking over at you for assistance. </p><p>“Come on, don’t make us beg,” You stated, your stare cutting into him, slowly you walked closer to him, holding out your hand to him as your daughters let him go, watching in awe as you addressed him, “You know you want to.” Your voice was playful and light as you tried your best not to chuckle, the situation lighthearted and blithe. </p><p>Shu groaned, making a spectacle of it, making it falsely seem as though he didn’t want to, but you knew better. But if more convincing was what he wanted, it was what he was going to get.<br/>The three of you - Katsumi, Rei and yourself - shared a thoughtful glance and grinned at each other, all staring up at him with shining eyes as you asserted, in the most loving voices each of you could muster, “Please?”</p><p>And that was all it took for him to crumble under and shake his head as he let out a breathy chuckle, the evening wind blowing through your hair as he took your hand, raising from his seat.<br/>“Dance with mommy! Dance with mommy!”</p><p>And he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>